Kaliv Tracinya Skirata
"The hero is never truly a hero when another hero calls him what he is. A hero is only truly that when the people of Mandalore, or anywhere else, call that man a hero." — Kaliv Skirata Kaliv Tracinya Skirata, later 'Mandalore the Liberator '''by his people in both Clans Skirata and Ordo, yet not a true Mandalore over the whole True Mandalorian people, was the name of a True Mandalorian warrior during the Rise of the Empire era, who trained during the Clone Wars to be what he later was, and was eventually, during the Rebellion era, fighting the Galactic Empire for his own sake and the rest of Mandalore. He later moved on, during the New Republic era, to being a hired mercenary and an assassin, and a danger to all of his enemies throughout the entire galaxy. Biography Early Life (28 BBY — 19 BBY) "''You shall remember the oath that all of us Mandalorians swear: you will wear our armor; talk in our language; raise your children as we raise you; . . . and I tell you this, my son; Kaliv Skirata, our line has ruled with wisdom and strength. I trust you will do this for me, for when my days have come to an end . . . you will be dominant over your enemies. Greatly." — Kaliv's father training his son Kaliv Tracinya Skirata was born on Concord Dawn in the dark of the night on the date of early-28 BBY, to two True Mandalorian warriors who saw potential in their son, who would one day grow into a weapon of righteousness for the Mandalore. When he was young he started his training right then, and it wasn't too long after that he learned the full tactics of shooting a Mandalorian gun. He soon started wearing beskar'gam, and his father saw within him pride. And that was what his father watched Kaliv with: Pride. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) The Clone Wars, on the date of 22 BBY, began, with Kaliv still in training he seemed to dread the coming of the clone troopers and droid armies, yet he still knew he and the rest of his clan and True Mandalorians could fight. But he dreaded the fall of the Mandalorians, as it was possible for it to happen so if the war came here to Concord Dawn. His training was nearly done, and perhaps soon he would be able to go out either into battle against the Kyr'stad — the Death Watch — alongside his other brethren, or perhaps go out throughout and across the galaxy, looking for a good hire from someone he did not know. Or perhaps, as he had wanted to do so before, become a Mandalorian assassin, and all of his enemies would surely fear him rather when he is just a mercenary. By 21 BBY, the heart of the Clone Wars, Jedi Knights and other Death Watch members had been at war with each other on certain circumstances, from on Mandalore, Concord Dawn, and Concordia. Recently, there was an incident with the Duchess of Mandalore — Satine Kryze — in some assassination attempts and other such involving the Death Watch. The Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been on Mandalore with the Duchess at the time, and later encountered the current leader of the Kyr'stad — Pre Vizsla — somewhere on Concordia. Kaliv knew not about what happened next, but he it slightly fatal that the war seemed to be drawing nearer to Mandalorian territory, and this was not only fatal for him, but all the Mandalorians. On 20 BBY, the war just became more harsher and hard for the Republic and the Separatists, as Kaliv saw. Recently, Duchess Satine Kryze had been slain by the Sith Darth Maul, who was killed by the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi before Kaliv was born, but apparently not, as he returned, as a cyborg. The loss was sad for the Mandalorians, and the Death Watch — lead by Maul, as Vizsla was beheaded before Maul claimed the title Mandalore from him — took over Mandalore, with other such news following. And by those times, Kaliv neared the end of his long, all-of-his-life training. Life as a Mandalorian Assassin "You have proven yourself through training to Clan Skirata, my son, I am proud for you. If only I could watch you with pride further . . . but you are going now. I will miss you, we all will, and I trust that when exercising your great skill, you will show pride for you enemies, and the power that you hold within yourself." — Kaliv's father after Kaliv finishes his training Kaliv Tracinya Skirata finished his training right after the incident during the Clone Wars — which ended it — with all the Jedi in the galaxy, as Kaliv knew, slain by one of their own, and the Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine. Apparently Palpatine was a phoney, and he made an apprentice. A Jedi Knight who recently made the Jedi Council, whose name had been Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker. Truly he had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, which Kaliv knew almost nothing of, just like he did to the Force itself. Kaliv walked up a long pathway, approaching the leader of Clan Skirata, and was walking alongside two other Mandalorians, who had just graduated in their training as Kaliv did — or at least they were just about to graduate here . . . "Do you Kaliv Tracinya Skirata swear oath to the Mandalorians when you are in the galaxy that you will follow the sacred oath of our people, and do what you were trained to do?" the chief asked. Kaliv saluted, "Sir!" The chief nodded, and then called out to the people of Clan Skirata, "I now pronounce these three true members of Clan Skirata!" Death of a Father "Father . . . please . . . Father, do not go! You are the only one save the rest of the Mandalorians I have truly loved. Please . . . do not go, why must you anyway? Why must life seem to have meaning to it? Why?" — Kaliv Skirata holds his father as he dies Category:Human Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Male Category:Clan Skirata